


Gay Space Nerds (I can't do titles)

by LexiAchieves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I can't tag to save my life, M/M, What's new?, they're gay space nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith goes to rescue Lance who is handcuffed to a tree after retrieving the stolen lion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Space Nerds (I can't do titles)

**Author's Note:**

> So. I uh, may have binges the entire show in one night. And fell straight into Klance shipping hell. And I couldn't get over the scene with Lance handcuffed and the thought of Keith coming to save him. So I added trash to this pair. Oops? 
> 
>  
> 
> I haven't written in like forever so this is awful. 
> 
>  
> 
> No Beta Reader so probably a lot of mistakes and shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> What a load of trash. 
> 
>  
> 
> First Voltron fic. Enjoy if you can. It's pure trash. Probably ooc too but ya know, shit happens.

"Hey Lance, I got your lion back." Keith said, and smiled at the sound of relief that came through his helmet. 

"Thank you Keith! Now can you come and unchain me?"

Keith smirked. "What's that? Uh, you're cutting out, uh I can't hear you." He let his voice trail off, holding in a laugh at the indignant sounds coming from Lance. 

"Oh come on! I thought we bonded! ...Keith? ...Buddy? ...My man?"

Keith laughed at the whine in Lance's voice, cutting off the call and any connection to his fellow paladin. 

"God what an idiot. How did he managed to get himself chained to a tree? Wait no, I already know the answer. He's an idiot and a girl was in the vicinity so he thought with his dick and not with his head, but even if he had thought with his head it wouldn't have done much good cause he's an idiot." Keith paused in his ramblings to shake his head fondly. 

His eyes flickered down to the screen that showed Lance's location. 

"Such an idiot."

 

"UGHHHH. KEITH?! SHIRO?! PIDGE?! HUNK?! ANYONE?!" Lance moaned, shaking his bound wrists against the tree. 

"I'M LIKE, REALLY BORED OUT OF MY MIND HERE!" Lance sighed, slumping down to the ground, arms pinned uselessly above him. 

"This sucks. Why do all girls have to be so mean? One second I think I'm getting lucky, the next I'm handcuffed to a tree, which I'd be totally fine with, like I'm totally into that if said handcuffer didn't steAL MY FRICKIN LION AND LEAVE ME STRANDED HERE HANDCUFFED TO THIS TREE!" Lance yelled into space, words spreading out into the nothingness. 

"Jeez, scream any louder about how miserable your life is and how much you messed up, would ya?"

Lance's eyes shot up, and a smile graced his face. "Keith! Man, I never thought I'd be this happy to see your ugly face!"

Keith glared at him, crossing his arms. "You do realize I could just leave you here right?"

"But, you wouldn't do that...right?"

Keith turned away with a smirk as Lance shrieked. 

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Keith! Just get me out of here okay? And we can go home. I won't insult you the entire way back! Promise!"

Keith let out a thoughtful hum, as if he was actually considering leaving Lance out here on his own. 

"Keithhhhhh. Pleaseeeeee."

Keith laughed at the desperation laced with Lance's pleas. 

"Keithhhhhhhh"

Keith stopped laughing and froze up. That was kinda hot. Wait what? No, Lance is not hot and him moaning my name is not hot! Keith mentally yelled at himself for his own thoughts. 

"Keithhhhhhh. I need youuuuu."

Keith shuddered at the sound of Lance's voice. It sounded so needy and desperate. And it was calling after him. 

Flustered, Keith spun around and walked back over to Lance. "Shut up! I'm not actually going to leave you here you idiot!" 

Lance huffed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Get these things off of me."

Keith stared, face flushed as Lance arched is back up and stretched out his arms, suit pulling taut against lithe muscles, showing every dip and curve along Lance's body. 

"Keith? Uhh earth to Keith?"

Keith brought his eyes up from Lance's body to his face. Since when did Lance get so attractive? Were his eyes always that pretty? And was his jawline always so defined? Why was he just noticing this now? Was the air toxic or something?

"Keithhhhhh. Man, I know I'm hot and all but I'd really appreciate it if you got me out of these chainssss."

Keith blinked, coming back from his space out and zoning back in on Lance. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out. "What the fuck?!"

Lance blinked confusedly, staring up at Keith. "Uh...what?"

Keith groaned at the innocent, confused look in Lance's eyes. Fuck, he had to get himself under control. 

"Uh nothing. Forget it. I uh..."

"Okay...? So a little help? I mean if you even could get me out of these? Like it's taking you forever and it shouldn't be that hardddd."

Keith narrowed his eyes. "You really shouldn't taunt me. I mean, I'm free to go and you're the one chained to the tree because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants!" 

"Hey!" Lance yelled indignantly, but flushed when he realized that Keith was kind of right. "Uhhh, I mean you're not exactly wrong but how was I supposed to know that she was gonna chain me to a tree and steal my lion! You didn't see it coming either!"

Keith sighed, coming closer to Lance and examining the boy laid below him. 

"Keith...?"

"Just, shut up for a second." Keith kneeled down beside Lance who pushed his back against the tree. Keith looked up at Lance's wrist that were chained together, some sort of energy link wrapped around the tree, keeping him trapped. Keith knew he could easily cut through it with his bayard. 

"Okay but like Keith, you're starting to freak me out a bit."

"I told you to shut up." Keith growled out glaring down at Lance. 

Lance let out a little whimper, which surprised them both. 

Lance immediately blushed, backing up further away from Keith, body flush against the tree. 

"Ummm..."

"Just ignore that!" Lance squeaked out, cheeks bright red. 

Keith smirked. This was not how rescuing Lance played out in his head, but Keith would be lying if he hadn't fantasized about this type of scenario. 

"Oh hell no! You just whimpered! I'm not ignoring that!"

Lance whined in embarrassment, wanting to curl in on himself. 

"Lance..." Keith whispered, getting closer to the boy pinned against the tree. 

"Uh yeah, let's uh, keep our space! Or you could like, I don't know? Unchain me? Yeah, that sounds good! Like a great idea! Okay so like..." Lance gulped as Keith came even closer so their noses were almost touching. 

"What if I wanted to keep you chained up?"

"Uh. What?" Lance blanked. 

"You heard me. Maybe I've wanted to have you tied up beneath me Lance."

Lance let out another unwarranted whimper at the way Keith pronounced his name. 

"Keith...what's going on?"

"You're so dense sometimes it actually hurts."

"I don't understa-"

"Shut up and let me kiss you."

Lance's eyes shot open as Keith pushed into his space, lips pressing against his, body slanting into his own. Lance nearly melted, going slack and submitting as Keith pressed against his body. 

When they finally pulled apart, Keith smirked. "I really like you like this. Completely vulnerable and flushed, almost like you're waiting for me."

"I...Keith?"

"I like you idiot. I think you're hot. I flirt with you all the time and you're so fucking dense it pisses me off. Training with you is a nightmare because you're such a goddamn tease and you don't even know what you're doing to me." Keith let out a frustrated huff, leaving Lance in shock. 

"You like me?"

"I thought I made that pretty obvious."

Lance tilted his head back against the tree to look at the sky, taking it all in. 

Keith rolled his eyes. He really was done being patient. He had waited for this long enough. 

Keith pushed his body back up against Lance's who jumped in shock. 

"Shhhh. Stop trying to overwork your brain. It's really not that complicated." Keith purred, running his tongue along Lance's exposed neck. "I want to fuck you Lance."

Lance moaned, tilting his head back to allow Keith more access. Screw thinking, screw worrying, screw making this reasonable. 

"You look so good chained up." Keith whispered against Lance's neck, running his hands along his suit and biting into his neck. 

"Keith..." Lance moaned breathlessly, bringing his hips up to meet the others.

Keith growled, pushing Lance against the tree, arms pulling at the skintight suit that blocked his view of beautiful skin. 

Keith let out a groan, pulling away from Lance who let out a surprised noise. 

"What's wrong? Are you getting nervous already?!"

"Shut up! Idiot. I can't get your suit off over the handcuffs."

Lance followed Keith's line of sight up the cuffs. 

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Then just take them off."

"I don't want to."

"Wha? Why?"

"I just don't!"

"Seriously Keith?! What happened to all that bravado and superiority a moment ago?"

"Well now it's just awkward!"

"You made it awkward!"

"No you did by getting yourself in this situation!"

"Isn't this situation the reason for all this?!"

Keith sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine okay. I'll get you out of these."

Lance sighed thankfully as Keith sliced through the energy bond with his sword. The cuffs fell to the ground with a clang. 

"Feels like freedom." Lance said with a smile as he stood up, rubbing his sore wrists. "So Kei-"

Lance squeaked as he was pushed against the tree. Keith kissed him hard, hands pining down his hips.

Lance let out a noise and wrapped one of his legs around Keith's, pulling their bodies closer together. Keith groaned, pressing his hips down into Lance's. 

Lance pulled away, panting heavily as Keith leaned in and mouthed at his neck, making Lance squirm. 

"God Keith..."

"Yeah?" Keith whispered, mouthing at Lance's earlobe. 

"Fuck, you're hot."

Keith responded by grinding his hips against Lance's sinfully, making both of them moan. 

"Fuck, okay yeah this is good. Good progress. Good bonding. I'm not sure this is what Shiro meant tho."

"Do you ever shut up?"

"No, not really. What will the guys think? It's been awhile. Should we be getting back?"

Keith groaned. "Are you serious right now?"

Lance smirked, running his hands down Keith's chest. "No you idiot." 

Lance pulled at the back of Keith's suit with haste, Keith doing the same to him. 

"Why do these have to be so annoyingly tight?" Lance groaned, finally slipping Keith's over his shoulders. 

"I don't know. To torture us?" Keith's groan turned into a moan as he finally exposed Lance's chest. 

He immediately went to his neck, trailing kisses and bites down to his collarbone. 

"Fuck." Lance moaned out, running his hands along Keith's toned shoulders. 

They pulled apart to strip completely, staring at one another with lust filled gazes. 

"Shit." Lance moaned, running his hands along Keith's toned chest and the dips of his abs. 

Keith tangled his fingers in Lance's hair as he descended down his body, breath hot against his skin. 

"Fuck, Lance."

"Later." Lance whispered, pressing a kiss to Keith's inner thigh, breath ghosting over his dick. 

Keith's breathing quickened and Lance smirked, hands traveling over his toned thighs. 

"Lance...please."

Lance looked up at him through his eyelashes, licking his dick slowly and teasingly. 

"Lance..." Keith growled out, but it was caught in his throat as Lance took him in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. Keith moaned, gripping the back of Lance's head and tangling his fingers in his hair. 

"Fuck, you feel so good."

Lance give a little hum, sending vibrations up Keith's body, making him shiver in pleasure. 

Lance bobbed his head slowly, swirling his tongue around the head every time he pulled away. 

Keith groaned, tightening his grip as Lance sucked harder, unrelenting. 

"God, you look so good on your knees, mouth full of my cock." Keith choked out and Lance looked up with a smirk, pulling off of him. 

Keith smirked back, gripping Lance's hair tighter and pushing back into his mouth. Lance took him down as far as he could, eyes watering as Keith began throat fucking him. 

"God Lance your mouth. Fuck."

Lance hummed, choking slightly as the tip touched the back of his throat. 

"Oh god you choking on my dick is so hot."

Lance moaned, palming himself and squirming at the praise. 

Lance hollowed his cheeks again and took Keith in to his mouth all the way, making Keith moan loudly. 

"Fuck Lance, I'm gonna cum."

Lance pulled off and looked up at him, dark blue eyes blown wide with lust. 

"Then cum."

Keith groaned, cumming onto Lance's face, most of it landing in his open mouth. 

Lance swallowed curiously, and Keith gave a low moan at the sight of him. 

"You're so hot holy shit."

Lance moaned as Keith knelt down and crawled toward him, pushing his back to the tree.

"My turn."

Lance gulped as Keith wrapped his hand around his dick, pumping slowly and torturously. 

"Keith..." Lance moaned as Keith quickened the pace, leaning forward to slot their lips together. Lance moaned happily, opening his mouth to allow Keith in. 

Keith smirked, pulling away and traveling down Lance's tanned chest. He nipped and bit a path down, biting down hard into an exposed hipbone, causing Lance to cry out in pleasure. 

"Keith!"

Keith smirked, lapping at the abused skin before turning his attention to Lance's cock. 

He gave Lance no warning as he took him down to the hilt, hollowing his cheeks immediately. 

Lance let out a shriek, one hand covering his mouth, the other tangling in Keith's hair. 

Keith sucked and licked relentlessly, not letting up. He took the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing his head. 

"Shit, Keith! I'm gonna cum." Lance moaned out, and Keith smirked and pushed down further as Lance came down his throat. 

Keith pulled off with a satisfying pop, grinning at the boy above him. Lance had his face hidden in his hands. 

"Oh my god you just swallowed it all."

"Mhmm." Keith hummed as if it was the most normal thing in the world. 

"This is so messed up."

Keith shrugged, pulling himself up to lay beside Lance against the tree. 

"Like, oh god we've been gone for so long, what if they think we're dead? What if were stranded here?! What if we-" Lance was silenced by lips against his, soft and chaste. 

"Shut up idiot." Came the fond reply. "We're fine okay? We can just get dressed and head back on my lion. If they ask, the handcuffs were really hard to break or something. So just chill out and calm down, okay?"

Lance nodded, slumping against Keith. "Yeah, okay, that works."

"Come on. We should get dressed."

"Yeah. We should."

Neither of them moved to get up. 

"We could probably rest a little right?" 

"We shouldn't. Even though I want to, what if we're attacked? Come on. Get up." Keith stood up and extended his hand to Lance, who took it with a sigh. 

They got dressed quickly and boarded the red lion. 

"So uh. Is this a thing now? Are we a thing?" Lance asked, looking at Keith who was starting the lion. 

"If you want. I'd be cool with that." Keith managed to say, all bravado gone after that...experience.

"Okay. Yeah. I'd like that. We're a thing."

"Yeah."

They stared at each other, both blushing before looking away. 

"Ahem. Let's go back I guess."

"Yeah. All you."

"Okay." 

 

When they landed, everyone ran to greet them. 

"You guys are alright! I tried contacting you but you wouldn't answer!" Hunk said worriedly. 

"Sorry, helmets were off."

"What took so long?" Shiro asked, crossing his arms. 

"Uh well you se-"

"Cuffs were harder to get off than you'd expect." Keith cut Lance off with a sheepish grin. 

"Did the cuffs also give Lance those hickeys?" Pidge asked, crossing their arms with a smirk. 

Lance shrieked, hands going up to cover his neck and head whipping around to glare at Keith. 

"Uh...there's an explanation."

"Yeah, it's called fucking finally. You guys have been flirting forever. It was embarrassing to watch. Congrats." Pidge said smugly, patting Lance's shoulder as they walked past. 

"Uh yeah, congrats guys." Shiro said awkwardly, following after Pidge. 

Hunk just gave them a smirk and wink before he followed after the two retreating figures. 

"So you two are um, together?" Allura asked, looking at them quizzically. 

"Uh, yeah..." Keith said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Is it okay?"

Allura was quiet for a moment, before speaking. "As long as it doesn't mess with forming Voltron it is fine. I'll be leaving now." 

They both watched her walk away and exchanged a shrug. 

"Well. That went better than expected."

"Were you really flirting with me the whole time?"

"Were you not?"

They both laughed, pushing one another. Keith smiled at Lance, who was still laughing. 

 

Yeah, this could be a thing.


End file.
